Rocky road to love: Mature The other side of love
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: She is a lady. He is a gentleman. They are friends. They are each others family. Although their love is sweet and comfortable, who said it does not burn up into passionate intensity? ...After all love takes many forms. The missing mature chapters from my Narcissa and Lucius story- rocky road to love.


_Lucius frowned. "You're so nervous about this that you started drinking?…." he asked, utterly horrified. " I thought you wanted to…."_

_Narcissa laughed lightly as she placed a hand on his knee whilst the other held her dress. "Oh Lucius," Narcissa started as she adjusted herself again. "Ofcourse I'm going to be nervous…this is my first time after all…" she reasoned, ".. It has nothing to do with you."_

_Lucius slowly nodded. "Ah… I see."_

_Narcissa could barely contain her smile when she saw the relief in his eyes._

_"Sorry I should have been more considerate," Lucius remarked._

_"Don't be silly," Narcissa replied before leaning in to give him a quick kiss._

_Lucius however had other ideas and quickly caught her chin. " Are you sure you still want to-?" he started._

_"Yes," Narcissa replied without hesitation and before he knew it their eager lips met again._

_()()()()()()()_

After they had their fill of languid kisses, the couple slowly pulled away.

Suddenly the shyness returned and Narcissa quickly stood. However the young witch forgot about her unfastened dress and so it fell to the floor. She urgently smothered Lucius's eyes with her hands.

Lucius was unaware of what had happened until he heard heavy material hitting the floor. Instantly. Lucius stood. His heart raced, "Narcissa please remove your hands."

There was no reply and Lucius did not dare reach out for her, in fear that he may scare her off.

"I really wish to see you," Lucius whispered as he gently touched Narcissa's elbow.

There was silence again and it seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

"O-kay," Narcissa finally whispered as she removed her clammy hands.

To Narcissa's surprise Lucius's eyes still remained closed. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Then after another minute or two Lucius finally felt his will power cave.

Narcissa sucked in a breath.

Lucius's eyes opened and as soon as they did they grew wide as his gaze landed on Narcissa's perfect figure. His lips parted as he drank in her appearance. She had such slender legs and wide set hips. Her stomach was taunt and toned not to mention those perky breasts….

"You are….so... getting me hot and bothered," Lucius mumbled out, unable to take his eyes off of Narcissa as she stood before him, clad in nothing but a plain black bra and panties.

Narcissa blushed furiously. "…..Th-ank you..." she muttered as she was unaware what the appropriate response was.

However Narcissa could not spare even a millisecond to thought as his lips suddenly pressed against her own. She then found herself in Lucius's arms. The wizard could feel his blood begin to bubble as a the growing heat spread throughout his entire being.

Narcissa cupped Lucius's face in her hands so she could deepen their kiss. Lucius held his new bride hard against his chest. Their lips clashed as they fought for dominance.

Then somehow Narcissa found herself lying on the cold bedding with Lucius's lying between her legs. Lucius's held up the majority of his body weight as he hovered over Narcissa. A growing heat was consuming her too.

Narcissa firmly held onto Lucius's shirt collars as her lips moved along his strong jaw.

Lucius's breathing became heavy. "Feel hot….clothes…" he muttered incoherently and yet Narcissa understood. Her slender fingers worked quickly to free Lucius of his shirt. He quickly threw it over his shoulder as Narcissa's hands settled on his trouser fronts. Lucius felt every muscle suddenly tense as she fumbled to open them and when she did he eagerly slipped out his trousers before throwing them in the same direction.

The couple felt like they had been set ablaze as their bodies touched for the first time and skin met skin.

Lucius began to kiss his way up and down Narcissa's neck.

Sighing heavily Narcissa wrapped her legs around Lucius's waist and held onto him tightly, worried that he would stop doing whatever he was doing.

Lucius moaned out against her neck and then Narcissa felt something.

"Oh my," She whispered.

Molten grey eyes met sparkling blue ones.

Lucius's hazy gaze met Narcissa's.

"You must be excited," she giggled breathily.

This caused Lucius to kiss the tip of her nose. Even in such growing lust Narcissa was still so cute.

"Ofcourse," Lucius replied, "What would you expect?"

Narcissa was still giggling. Lucius knew what would stop her laughing at him and so his hands gently ran up the perfect plains of her stomach before settling on her breasts.

"Oh," Narcissa breathed as her head fell back onto a soft pile of pillows.

"_She has not felt anything yet_." Lucius thought momentarily before his hand urgently reached to unfasten her bra.

It slowly began to fall away .

Narcissa was glad that such a lustful haze had gripped her mind otherwise at this moment she would have felt such crippling self- consciousness.

Lucius could feel his blood draining south and was feeling a strange head rush as he stared at her ample breasts. He quickly propped himself up with one elbow as his other hand began to massage Narcissa's breasts. They were rising and falling rapidly as Narcissa fought to breathe. She could no longer lift up her head.

Lucius's fingers continued to probe her fleshy mounds. Without a warning his lips then settled on her breast and he felt Narcissa's legs tighten around his waist, against the foreign sensation.

"Ah.." Narcissa choked out.

Lucius alternated between gentle bites and soft, wet strokes with his tongue.

Narcissa legs fell limp onto the bed. "Stop….Just do it now…" she half whined, half squeaked.

However Lucius continued his torture of her and Narcissa could no longer keep her hands still. They ran down Lucius's chest and eventually settled on the front of his underwear. There was now a prominent bludge and Narcissa gently began to rub her palm across the area.

After a couple of seconds Lucius suddenly drew back. "Jesus," he gasped out, he did not want to release already.

Narcissa's hooded eyes met Lucius's.

Words did not need to be exchanged. She was ready and he had been ready a long time ago.

Lucius eased away the last item of clothing from Narcissa's body and she eagerly did the same to him.

He peppered Narcissa's face with light kisses. " Are you sure you are ready?"

Narcissa smiled despite herself. "Ready as I will ever be."

Holding Narcissa hard against his chest Lucius gently began to ease his way inside.

Narcissa gasped as she felt herself being stretched. She opened her legs further to ease the intense sensation.

"Shit," Lucius breathed into Narcissa's ear as he met a barrier.

"Do it," Narcissa wailed.

They both breathed in at the same time.

Suddenly Lucius pushed hard and fast.

"OH GOD!" Narcissa cried out as she was breached. Her nails dug furiously into Lucius shoulder blades.

Light tears stung her eyes.

She felt so invaded and full

Lucius buried his face into the pillow space beside Narcissa head. His knuckles were pure white as his hands were clenched beyond belief. His teeth bit down hard on his lower lip.

Lucius had to reign in his unbridled lust. The sensation of Narcissa's walls throbbing and squeezing around his manhood. The heat….The pulsing….everything so tight….He was going mad.

Narcissa eased off the pressure of her nails against Lucius's shoulder but knew that they must have bit through the flesh.

"Are you in pain?" Lucius managed to gasp as he fought to push aside his selfish desires.

"Yes," Narcissa breathed out, tears brimmed in her eyes and so Lucius stayed deathly still.

"Then take your time," Lucius uttered through gritted teeth

Thankfully Narcissa slowly felt the aching subside and instead it was replaced by the sensation of his hard manhood throbbing inside of her. Her eyes grew wide... what a strange feeling

Five painful minutes passed for Lucius but they were painless for Narcissa.

The young witch then gave an experimental squeeze of her thighs which caused a strangled groan to escape Lucius's lips

She felt everything pulse and tingle. It was unbelievably pleasant.

Her hands drifted down Lucius back and came to rest on his bottom. She pushed down with her hands and Lucius submitted to her will. Narcissa felt his manhood sink further and the instant tingle that shot up Lucius made him draw blood from his lip.

"Move," Narcissa then urged Lucius in a whisper.

He let out the breath he had been holding as he slowly began to ease in and out. Narcissa's walls adjusted accordingly.

"So good," Narcissa mumbled.

Lucius picked up a steady pace but it didn't seem to satisfy.

Narcissa began to buck. "Faster…harder," she cried out desperately as she was building up to a strange high.

"Fine," is what Lucius thought to himself as he untangled Narcissa's legs and placed them onto his shoulder.

Narcissa felt so open and vulnerable .

Lucius rose and placed his hands on either side of Narcissa's head. He slowly began to push his way inside and she nearly choked. The penetration was even deeper.

At this height Narcissa found it harder to control the rhythm. She was more at his mercy and this once again only fueled her excitement.

Lucius began to lean into her hard, throwing the majority of his body weight behind the movements.

Moans, grunts and curses filled the air.

A whirlwind of sounds as Lucius increased the frequency of his thrusts. "Better?" he managed to gasp out between his laboured movements.

Narcissa had her head thrown back against the pillows as she struggled to breath. "Yes!" she cried.

Their hips rocked together in unison.

Narcissa could feel his body slapping wildly against her thighs.

It was like they were moving on the crest of a wave. Both working to reach the same goal

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut against the raising sensation. She felt like she was on the edge.

"Narcissa…I…" Lucius cried out.

"Nearly there," she managed.

They were on the brink.

Lucius growled before he began thrusting wildly as he was desperate to ensure that they fell off together.

Narcissa quickly brought her legs down and wrapped them around Lucius waist. Her thighs squeezed around him.

The tightening is just what Lucius needed and he plunged in deep for one final thrust. Lucius's body crushed Narcissa's.

They both instantly let go.

"NARCISSA," He cried out as he released.

"LUCIUS," Narcissa simultaneously screamed as she bathed Lucius in warmth

()()()()()()()()

**The morning after**

Narcissa felt rays of warmth on her face and so she began to stir.

"What the…" Narcissa grumbled as she shield her eyes from the bright light. No matter which way she rolled over she could not get away from the sun. Therefore Narcissa unwillingly opened her eyes and everything was out of focus for a moment.

"Oh dear," Narcissa muttered as she sat up. Her entire body ached slightly.

She slowly began to take in her surroundings and there was some confusion at first. Right in front of her was the open balcony, where the sunshine was spilling in from. Narcissa's eyes traveled over the orange walls and the crystal vases, not to mention the burnt out candles. When her gaze came closer to the bed she spotted her wedding dress on the floor as well as Lucius's dress robes and an array of various other garments. Then like a charging hippogriff, everything came flooding back.

Narcissa gasped when she looked down to see that she was naked. Turning to her side she saw Lucius laying on his back in contented sleep. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Narcissa held the thin sheets to her body and in doing so they were drawn off Lucius. His well sculpted chest and midriff became exposed.

Even the mere thought of what had transpired the night before left Narcissa's cheeks rosy red. She had acted in a way that she had never before, felt sensations that she has never experienced before and made sounds that she was horrified to recollect.

Quickly swinging her legs out of bed, Narcissa ran into the adjoining bathroom. She took to brushing her teeth until her breath was minty fresh. Surprisingly her wedding make up was still place but Narcissa did not bother to remove it since there were more pressing concerns, like a well needed bath.

With a tap of her wand the steel bathtub began to fill. Narcissa scraped her hair into a messy bun and with great anticipation she sank underneath the water and bubbles. The steam and hot water elicited a great sigh of relief from her and all Narcissa could do was stretch out and settle into the bathtub.

"So good," Narcissa mumbled.

Peaceful minutes passed and the soothing feel of water lapping against her body almost sent Narcissa into slumber again.

"What's so good?" a voice asked.

Narcissa's eyes shot open and she turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway. He was completely naked.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried out in surprise before sinking further into the water. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius smirked at her flushed features. "Well first of all I thought I would find out where you had disappeared to and then I wanted a bath," he explained as he leaned against the wall. "Now I have killed to birds with one stone. "

Narcissa was unable to look at Lucius and instead gazed out of the small arched window. "Ah I see," she muttered.

With a growing grin Lucius approached his bride. "Narcissa you do remember what we did last night?" he chuckled," There is no need to be shy…although I do find it unbelievably endearing."

"_Things are different now,_" Narcissa thought. She was not caught up in a lustful haze and to be naked in the cold light of day increased both her shy nature and feelings of insecurity.

"May I join you?" Lucius proposed.

Narcissa continued to blush. "I-if you want…."

Lucius quickly slipping into the bathtub. He too sighed in relief at the wonderful feel of the hot water. However the tub was barely large enough for two therefore it made the whole arrangement rather …cosy to say the least.

The couple's eyes then met.

Lucius offered her a sincere smile "Sorry."

This made Narcissa shake her head and laugh softly. "No I am being silly. It's just that all this…intimacy is new to me.."

Lucius's heart soared. "Well… I'm glad that I was your first."

Narcissa pressed her hands to her cheeks. All this talk about losing her virginity was only fueling her embarrassment. "Mmm.. yeah."

Lucius could barely control himself as he pulled Narcissa towards him. She was so damn innocent...and yet she wasn't. Narcissa buried her face into his chest.

Lucius took to stroking her hair. "So…how was it for you?"

Narcissa squirmed again. "Lucius!"

He hugged Narcissa to his chest. "This will be the last thing I will ask you."

"Lucius…please stop," she begged

"Narcissa."

"Lucius."

"Please just answer the question Narcissa," he replied. There was an edge of urgency to his voice which made her look up.

Narcissa's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you so desperate to know?"

For the first time Lucius stumbled. "Eh…just."

Narcissa sat up slightly. "Lucius?"

He tried to avoid her probing gaze. "I…just want to know," he remarked.

"Why?" she asked again as she found herself grinning. "Were you... worried or something?"

When there was no reply Narcissa actually squealed. "Oh my god you were worried! I can't imagine you being worried…"

Lucius scratched the back of his head as Narcissa continued to babble on.

He then disturbed the surface of the water by lifting up his hands. "Alright alright Narcissa I was a little concerned."

The young witch just turned and propped herself up, on his chest. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Well I'll be damned."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Okay okay."

However Narcissa was having too much fun at his expense therefore she continued to torment him.

"Narcissa," Lucius finally pleaded when his patience was wearing thin.

Narcissa immediately relented. "Okay I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Lucius gestured. "And…"

Narcissa laughed again. "Oh Lucius you were their last night."

A disparaging look clouded Lucius's features.

"Well…it..." Narcissa grappled quickly, "It…It was amazing of course."

Lucius's ears pricked up at the remark. "Oh."

A gentle smile graced her lips. _Ofcourse_. "I've never felt so good…" Narcissa said softly with downcast eyes.

Lucius's heart burned with male pride.

Narcissa suddenly met his eyes before she gave him a devilish smirk.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at her with intrigue.

"In fact I wouldn't mind going for round two," Narcissa said in a seductive tone.

Lucius's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as his heart stopped. "Oh…well…" he stammered, breathlessly.

However Narcissa had already risen from the bathtub and the water splashed onto the marble floor. Lucius sat paralyzed in the tub as he watched her naked form walk away from him. Narcissa grabbed a towel off the metal rack and wrapped it around her body.

She peered over her shoulder and sure enough Lucius in a trance, followed her.

Narcissa suddenly met his eyes before she gave him a devilish smirk.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at her with intrigue.

"In fact I wouldn't mind going for round two," Narcissa remarked in a seductive tone.

Lucius's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he felt his heart stop. "Oh…well…I…see" he stammered, breathlessly.

However Narcissa had already risen from the bathtub and the water splashed onto the marble floor. Lucius sat paralysed in the tub as he watched her naked form walk away from him. Narcissa grabbed a towel off the metal rack and wrapped it around her body.

She peered over her shoulder and sure enough Lucius in a trance, followed her.

However what Narcissa did not anticipate was Lucius speed… so she did not make it out of the bathroom. The next thing she knew Lucius had caught her by the hips and quickly spun her around.

His eyes were wild and Narcissa's heart jumped but she had no time to think as their lips melded together. Suddenly her back met cold marble and Narcissa shuddered. Lucius had her pinned to the wall

Lucius eagerly grabbed onto the backs of your thighs and held them hard against his hips. Despite Narcissa being utterly consumed by his lips she felt Lucius's excitement. Her body was paralyzed as Lucius slowly guided himself inside her.

No sound could escape Narcissa's lips. She just gasped for air.

Lucius broke the kiss and Narcissa met his equally hooded eyes. "Wrap them around my waist," he commanded before his lips darted for her breasts.

"Ah God," Narcissa cried out in ecstasy as she complied.

Lucius's hormones were raging as he felt the smooth skin and warmth of her thighs around his waist as well as her crossed ankles against his lower back.

Lucius pressed hard into her and lost all control of himself

"So damn tight," Lucius whispered desperately. . He would never tire of her body.

Narcissa unknowingly squeezed her thighs and Lucius thought that he would surely faint. The tightening and friction on his manhood increased ten- fold.

Narcissa arms quickly snaked around Lucius shoulders for support as he began to thrust wildly. This time he did not worry about holding back.

"Oh Lucius," Narcissa cried out .

Each thrust would lift her up and pushing her back into the wall.

"Yes yes yes," Narcissa continued to chant unknowingly. Lucius felt and heard her whispers in his ear and this only spurred him on.

Lucius had to hold her thighs in a vice like grip as she began to thrust back.

The sensations were building quickly and Lucius felt his raising climax.

"I…mmm nearly there," Narcissa cried out as her movements became more vigorous.

Lucius could not answer because he was already on the pinnacle. He tried to fight it.

He tried to wait but it was impossible as her hot wet walls continued to caress him. Her thighs then constricted intensely around him and that was the final straw.

Lucius with pleasure, let go. He cried out as he released into her. The tingling spread from his groin all the way down to his toes.

Lucius continued to thrust like a mad man as he rode the crest of his pleasure.

Narcissa was on the edge and suddenly Lucius's nails dug into her bottom as he strained to release everything. She felt the rich, hot liquid inside of her and then…

She exploded .

Narcissa cried out wildly as she shuddered.

To Lucius her legs were like boa constrictors as they tightened immensely and Lucius could barely breathe as every last drop of his essence was drained from him.

The bathroom was filled with sounds of two people struggling to breathe..

Lucius legs went instantly weak and they soon buckled. His knees met the ground.

Dizzy, Narcissa slowly drifted back down to earth and the ache in her legs caused to her uncoil them.

They were left a panting mess on the floor.


End file.
